A Life Full of Romantic Moments
by Kikico Coffey
Summary: Una cosa que Soul y Maka saben a la perfección, es que la vida siempre está llena de momentos románticos. Serie de Drabbles y One-shots SoulxMaka. Historia 7 "El mundo al revés".
1. Historia 1

_**¡H**ola a todos! Aquí les traigo no una historia de varios capítulos, sino un conjunto de varios one-shots y drabbles :D La verdad no sé cuantos voy a hacer exactamente, depende de mi extraña imaginación y de que la inspiración llegué a mí xD. Pero quiero que por lo menos sean más de 10 n.n_

_Algunos van a ser románticos, tristes y hasta algo picarones. Pero digo desde ahora que ninguno tendrá lemmon o limme. Así que a los que les guste esos géneros, lo siento u.u _

_Bueno, para empezar, les traje uno un poco... perver para mí, porque tal vez para uds no lo sea xD o.o No sabría si decirle que es un drabble o un pequeño one-shot xD_

_Ya, ya, no los entretengo más... A leer~!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Atsushi Okubo. En ningún momento quiero adjudicarme los personajes. Lo único mío son las tramas de las historias y sería. _

_

* * *

_

**A Life Full of Romantic Moments**

**Historia 1: **_Tentación de besarte_

…

Su novio dormía plácidamente en el cómodo sofá de la sala de estar, mientras ella caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro intentado – en vano - calmar sus hormonas.

Sí, tal cómo leyeron, intentaba calmar de una vez sus agitadas hormonas de la adolescencia, pero… ¡se le hacía tan difícil! Estando completamente solos en su hogar, sin que nada ni nadie los molestara, no le ayudaba en nada a tranquilizarse.

Además, la persona que más amaba en el mundo estaba durmiendo tan tranquilamente y con una cara de ángel que, simplemente, la volvía loca. Aunque un pequeño hilo de saliva escurría de su boca, eso no le restaba la atracción que ella sentía hacía él en ese momento.

Inhaló y espiró varias veces. Luego, tragó saliva. Creyendo que ya estaba calmada, se acercó al chico. Mientras más la distancia entre sus rostros se acortaba, más crecía el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Acercó lenta y cuidadosamente su dedo índice a la boca de su novio y le limpió con sumo cuidado la saliva que le escurría de la comisura de sus labios.

Soul se removió un poco en su lugar, pero siguió durmiendo como si nada. Maka dejó de respirar y el silencio inundó el lugar.

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca, y para Maka la cara de Soul era demasiado… _atractiva_.

Sus ojos jades esta vez se posaron sobre los labios de su arma. Eran tan… perfectos. _Demasiado_ perfectos, que a la rubia le dieron unas ganas de besarlo hasta que los labios de ambos se desgastaran.

"_¡Auto control, Maka, autocontrol! ¡Te estás volviendo una verdadera pervertida!" _Pensaba una y otra vez la chica, intentando que sus pensamientos pervertidos desaparecieran de su mente.

Pero eso no estaba ocurriendo, ya que la serena expresión de Soul mientras dormía no ayudaba mucho.

"_Fuera autocontrol"._

Maka besó apasionadamente los labios de su arma, despertándolo en el acto. Soul, debido a la impresión de ver a su novia besándolo de esa manera y encima de él, hizo que ambos cayeran del sofá; pero en ningún momento se separaron.

Sólo lo hicieron cuando sus pulmones gritaban por aire. Soul miró atónito a la rubia, quién apartó la mirada sonrojada, pero con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Qué maneras de despertarme son esas? — preguntó el albino divertido.

Maka rió suavemente.

— Sólo que… al verte con una expresión tan dulce mientras dormías… me dio la tentación de besarte…

Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro del chico.

— ¿Sabes? Me gustó esa manera tuya de despertarme — dijo con una sonrisa pícara — ¿Podrías hacerlo más seguido?

La rubia lo miró fijamente mientras sonreía de manera traviesa. Luego, se encogió de hombros.

— Claro, ¿por qué no?

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Les gustó o no? ¿Quieren que haga más pequeñas historias? Espero que pongan todos sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, abucheos, etc, etc en un review :3 Sólo les cuesta dos click y unas palabras y me harán muy feliz *-*_

_¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

_PD: Esta historia también la subí en mi blog **"Sentimientos"**, tal como lo haré con las siguientes :3_


	2. Historia 2

_**¡H**ola de nuevo! ¿Cómo están? Bueno... creo que a algunos les gustó la primera historia, así que especialmente para ellos les tengo la segunda mini-historia n.n_

_Muchas gracias a **LuNaShinRa**, **Miyoko-chibi**, **Liz Wland hc**, **alexiel evans**, **Yuuko Shiroi**, **The Mad Doll ' Yami Oka **y **Kasumi-Keiko11** que me dejaron un lindo review *-* Muchas gracias a todas :D _

_Bueno... esta historia se me ocurrió mientras veía Bokura Ga Ita, donde pasa algo parecido que me inspiró a crear esta historia :D_

_Aah! Y antes de que se me olvide... no sé cuando podré subir el próximo one-shot o drabble :s Porque pronto me cambiaré de ciudad y no sé cuando vuelva a tener internet. Aunque se supone que durante esta y la próxima semana sí tendré, así que espero que alcanze a traerles otra historia o incluso más n.n_

_Sin entretenerlos más, los dejo :3 A leer~!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Atsushi Okubo. Bokura Ga Ita tampoco me pertenece, sino a Yuuki Obata. Lo único mío es la trama de la historia._

_

* * *

_

**A Life Full of Romantic Moments**

**Historia 2: **_Repite después de mí_

…

**E**l timbre que anunciaba el horario de descanso por fin se había dignado a tocar. La mayoría de los estudiantes de la clase habían salido de la sala para darse una vuelta por el Shibusen o buscar una que otra misión. Digo la mayoría, porque sólo Maka y Soul se quedaron en el aula.

La rubia se encontraba sentada en su puesto, con su cabeza apoyada en su mano derecha, mirando con expresión aburrida hacía la pizarra. En cambio, el chico se encontraba viéndola confundido, pero con un muy pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¿No piensas salir de la sala? — le preguntó, mientras se acercaba a ella e intentado mostrarse tranquilo.

— No. No hay nada interesante en todo el Shibusen. Ni buenas misiones hay para hoy — contestó la chica con tono de fastidio.

Soul la miró dudoso, pero de pronto una _muy _buena idea se le cruzó por la mente.

— Oye Maka… — la llamó para que le prestara atención — He planificado el día de hoy.

— ¿Planificado el día de hoy? — le cuestionó la rubia confundida, mientras separaba su rostro de su mano para mirarlo fijamente.

— B-bueno, sí… — dijo algo cohibido por la mirada de la chica — Tú repite después de mí para que no se te olvide, ¿vale?

Maka frunció el ceño extrañada, pero asintió.

— Bien — exclamó sonriente la guadaña — Almorzar juntos a la una. Finalización de las clases a las cuatro. Repite.

— Almorzar juntos a la una. Finalización de las clases a las cuatro — repitió la técnica.

— Entrenar hasta las cuatro y media. Película a las cinco. Repite.

— Entrenar hasta las cuatro y media. Película a las cinco.

Soul sonrió victorioso.

— Estaré esperando que sean las cinco entonces… — dijo para luego darse media vuelta y dirigirse hacía la salida del salón de clases.

Maka lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista. Ahora, ella estaba sola en el aula.

Cuando analizó y comprendió todo lo que había dicho Soul, abrió enormemente los ojos por la sorpresa, al darse cuenta del último punto de la planificación del día que había echo el albino.

— ¿Película a las cinco? ¿¡C-con… Soul! — se cuestionó a sí misma aún sorprendida y muy ruborizada — ¿A-acaso es una… cita?

Efectivamente, era una cita. La forma en que la pidió fue fuera de lo común, pero… así es Soul.

Él es un chico fuera de lo común.

* * *

_Bueno, bueno... ¿qué les pareció? Espero todos sus comentarios en un review - que me harían muy feliz *-* -. Ojalá les haya gustado n.n_

_Espero que les tenga otras historias antes de cambiarme de ciudad - odio eso... ¡no quiero cambiarme! - así que me esforzaré para tener unas cuantas antes n.n Ya tengo algunas ideas que me faltan concretar un poco para plasmarlas en el word :D_

_Sin nada más que decir, me despido... ¡Hasta la próxima! _

**_PD:_**_ Este también lo subí a mi blog **"Sentimientos". **Lo digo por... porsiacaso owo _


	3. Historia 3

_**¡H**ola! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, aquí les traigo la siguiente historia :3_

_Muchas gracias a las maravillosas personas que me dejaron review ! n.n Las quiero mucho *-* Les mando un abrazo de oso cariñoso (?) a: **Kasumi-Keiko11, Miyoko-chibi, yuki-chan, Liz Wland hc, The Mad Doll ' Yami Oka, LuNaShinRa, Koneko Airi-'mu, The Emptiness, Anais IceWolf **y **Mary Eruka Evans. **¡Muchas gracias a todas ellas!_

_Bueno... esta historia se me ocurrió gracias a **Mary Eruka Evans **y **Koneko Airi-'mu**, que me dieron la idea de continuar con la parte del cine de Bokura Ga Ita.. y lo hice n.n Pero claramente lo cambié - y bastante - para que quedara como Soul Eater y sea algo así como romance - comedia. Así que se los dedico a ellas :3 Espero que les guste :3_

_Sin más que decir, los dejo... A leer~!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Atsushi Okubo. La idea original (proveniente de Bokura Ga Ita) no me pertenece, sino a Yuuki Obata. El resto si es mío._

* * *

**A Life Full of Romantic Moments**

**Historia 3: **_Beso de película_

…

**L**a sala de cine no estaba muy llena que digamos, y eso que la película estaba a punto de comenzar.

Se sentía algo nerviosa. No, se sentía _demasiado _nerviosa. Soul estaba sentado en silencio al lado suyo, bebiendo tranquilamente la bebida que había comprado momentos antes. Miraba fijamente la pantalla blanca, esperando que de una vez proyectaran la película.

La rubia miró de soslayo al chico. Lo encontró tan… _cerca_. Se ruborizó intensamente quién sabe por cuanta vez en el día, ¿desde cuándo los asientos del cine están ubicados tan juntos? Si se movía un poco hacía su compañero, por seguro sus hombros chocarían o algo por el estilo.

Suspiró nerviosa. Entre ambos había un silencio muy potente, que aunque fuera algo normal ya que se encontraban en un cine, era muy incómodo para ella.

Quería romperlo sí o sí, o al menos antes de que empezara la película.

—Soul… —lo llamó. Él le dirigió la mirada al instante—. No sabía que te gustaba ir al cine…

El chico sonrió de medio lado, alzando los hombros.

—Me gusta sobre todo cuando… está todo oscuro —le contestó con expresión pícara.

Maka se sonrojó al máximo y desvió la mirada avergonzada. Ella sabía de sobra a qué se estaba refiriendo.

Soul después de unos instantes dejó de mirarla y volvió a su posición anterior, o sea, tomándose su bebida mientras fijaba su mirada en la pantalla.

La rubia ahora no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

_«__Me gusta sobre todo cuando… está todo oscuro_»_. _La oración dicha por Soul seguía rondando incansablemente por su mente, ruborizándose a cada instante que la recordaba.

Y llegó a la conclusión de que a ella también le gustaba cuando está todo oscuro.

Para qué mentirse a sí misma, ella amaba a Soul. Y lo amaba con todo su corazón. Nunca le había expresado sus sentimientos, pero tal vez esta es la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo, o mejor… demostrarlo.

Estaba decidida.

La sala se oscureció completamente, dando a entender que la función estaba por comenzar. Maka dirigió sus ojos verdes a la pantalla, ya que Soul lo había hecho hace un buen tiempo atrás.

Ambos se removieron un poco en su asiento, para conseguir una mejor comodidad. Y en ese mismo instante, la película comenzó.

Era una película romántica, donde —como la gran mayoría de las veces— los protagonistas se enamoraban y luchaban por su amor ante todo los obstáculos. O eso fue lo poco que entendieron la rubia y el albino, ya que estuvieron la mayoría de la película dirigiéndose furtivas miradas que luego las volteaban totalmente apenados y sonrojados.

Después de cómo una hora, a la película le faltaba poco para terminar. Estaban ya en la escena final donde los protagonistas estaban a punto de besarse.

_«__¿Por qué no hacerlo nosotros también?_ »_, _se preguntó Maka mentalmente.

Era ahora o nunca.

—Soul… —susurró con sumo cuidado, para no molestar a los demás espectadores.

El aludido la miró enseguida. Los hermosos ojos verdes de su amada lo miraban tan intensamente, que se sonrojó y llegó a cohibirse un poco.

—¿Qué sucede, Maka? —le preguntó, manteniendo también el tono de voz bajo . Luego, continuó inocentemente—: ¿Quieres que te compre cabritas?

La muchacha alzó una de sus cejas rubias.

—No seas tonto. Soul, mira a tu alrededor.

El chico le hizo caso, pero no encontró nada extraño. No entendió por qué Maka quiso que hiciera eso. La miró interrogante, esperando que le diera una respuesta ante tan extraña petición.

—Soul… Mira, está todo oscuro… —dijo. Un potente sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas cuando pronunciaba las últimas palabras.

Soul, por la sorpresa, contuvo la respiración. Y tal como le pasó a Maka, sus mejillas enrojecieron enormemente.

—Maka… —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

La chica le dirigió una sonrisa avergonzada. Tomó con delicadeza las manos del chico y lo miró directamente a sus ojos carmesí, asintiendo.

El albino primero lo miró apenado, pero luego una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Ambos acercaron sus rostros y sus alientos empezaron a rozarse. Pocos segundos después, sus labios estaban unidos en un tierno beso. El mejor beso de todas sus vidas.

Y en la pantalla, se proyectaba también el beso de los protagonistas, dando fin a la película.

No obstante, estaban tan ensimismados en su _acción_, que al sentir de la nada unas pequeñas risitas que provenían desde sus espaldas, ambos se separaran de súbito por el susto.

Como la película ya había llegado a su fin y se estaban proyectando los créditos, la sala ya se había iluminado, dejando que un par de señoras de mediana edad se rieran coquetamente al descubrir a esos dos adolescentes dando un excelente ejemplo de amor joven. Como los dos habían cerrado sus ojos para profundizar el beso, ninguno se había dado cuenta que las luces ya se habían prendido hace pocos instantes y eran fácilmente vistos por los demás espectadores.

El rostro de Soul se puso tan rojo haciendo que incluso sus ojos se camuflaran, y claro, Maka no se quedó atrás. Ambos se habían quedado boquiabiertos observando a las señoras, las cuales se marchaban comentando alegremente lo sucedido.

Obviamente, aquello les había causado mucha vergüenza. Sin encontrar lugar donde esconderse, el albino tomó de la mano a la chica y la arrastró —casi literalmente— a la salida, ambos totalmente avergonzados y sin querer mirar a nadie a la cara.

Pero en sus corazones había un regocijo de felicidad, ya que la persona que tanto amaban le había correspondido. Y, aunque su primer beso fue algo muy vergonzoso, fue el primero de muchos más, ya que esa misma tarde —después de que se les pasara todo bochorno— Soul le pidió a Maka que su relación fuera oficial.

Está de más decir que Maka aceptó enseguida.

* * *

_¿Y? Siendo sincera.. no se.. creo que le faltó algo D: Pero aunque estuve mucho tiempo golpeandome la cabeza esperando que surgiera una idea, no ocurria nada ¬¬ y como no sabía que hacerle o que no hacerle, decidí dejarlo así xD Espero sus reviews con sus comentarios y críticas constructivas :D_

_PD: Tal vez piensen "ya sabemos, pusiste la historia en tu blog" Y bueno... es cierto xD Es que me entretengo haciendo eso (?) Pero - como no se si me voy mañana o no (aún no sé nada y eso me estresa 77) - decidí... ¡dejarles un pequeño adelanto de la próxima historia! Para que se hagan una idea :3 La tengo casi lista, solo me falta pulirla xD Está en mi blog **"Sentimientos"** y el link está en mi perfil :D_

_Sin más que decir.. me despido :D_

_Hasta la próxima!_


	4. Historia 4

_**S**halala~! (?) Hola! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, resulta que no me cambié de ciudad... y será hasta próximo aviso, ¡así que podré seguir actualizando por un tiempo más! :3 _

_Además, estoy feliz porque descargué los Character Songs de Soul Eater! Dios! Escuchar cantar a los personajes es tan... ¡genial! y escuchar a Soul cantando es simplemente... wow! Tan sexy *¬* Amé esa canción que canta con Maka... mi favorita :/3_

_En fin... con tanta felicidad me dio ganas de subir otra historia :3 Y bueno... ¡aquí está! Espero que les guste n.n_

_Ah! pero antes.. lo más importante: Muchas gracias a **Kasumi-Keiko11, mumi evans elric, yuki chan **(gracias por tu crítica :D y gracias también por darme apoyo n.n), **The Mad Doll ' Yami Oka, Liz Wland hc, Miyoko-chibi, Mary Eruka Evans **y a **Airi Shiroi** que me dejaron un lindo review. Gracias a ellas tuve el apoyo y la inspiración para esta historia. ¡Les mando un enorme abrazo!_

_Sin más que decir, les dejo n.n_

_A leer~! :3_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Atsushi Okubo. El resto de la trama de la historia sí es mío._

_

* * *

_

**A Life Full of Romantic Moments**

**Historia 4: **_Ven a ver la luna conmigo_

…

**E**ra como si un enorme manto oscuro hubiera cubierto todo el firmamento. No había ninguna estrella que le quitara esplendor a la luna, por lo tanto era la única fuente de luz en aquel nocturno cielo.

No era necesario decir que tanto la luna como la noche estaban hermosas.

Soul se encontraba sentado en una banca del parque donde siempre venía para jugar básquetbol. Pero esta vez no vino a practicar, sino que vino especialmente a ver la noche, o mejor dicho, a ver a la luna. Había salido de su departamento silenciosamente, sin ni siquiera avisarle antes a su compañera.

Fue algo rápido. No tenía nada interesante que hacer y su compañera estaba encerrada en su habitación seguramente leyendo, así que no podría ni siquiera entretenerse un poco hablando con ella.

Entre sus suspiros de aburrimiento, miró fugazmente hacía la ventana y vio a través del cristal el reflejo de la luna. Así que pensó: ¿Por qué no salir a verla directamente?

Ahora se encontraba en el parque, solo y con molestas ráfagas de viento que lo congelaban hasta los huesos. Pero podía aguantar todas esas penurias por presenciar aquel hermoso espectáculo.

Sí, aunque suene muy cursi para un chico tan cool, para él ver la luna era un espectáculo único.

Siguió allí en la misma posición como una hora, hasta que el sonido de unos presurosos pasos se acercó hacía él.

— ¡Soul! — le llamó una voz conocida.

El aludido volteó a ver inmediatamente a la dueña de esa voz. Una chica con cabello rubio cenizo y enormes ojos verdes lo miraba con expresión preocupada. Respiraba agitadamente, como si hubiera corrido durantes varias horas.

— Maka… — fue lo único que salió de su boca.

La chica le dirigió una mirada llena de indignación.

— ¡Soul! ¿Se puede saber que rayos haces aquí? — le interrogó. El albino se dio cuenta enseguida que estaba molesta — ¿Cómo no me avisaste que ibas a salir? ¿No sabes lo preocupada que estaba? Creí que a lo mejor podrías estar aquí. Menos mal que estaba en lo correcto…

— Ven… — le interrumpió el chico, deteniendo la serie de reprendas y alegatos que seguramente Maka seguiría diciéndole — Ven a ver la luna conmigo.

La petición de Soul dejó a la chica atónita, incapaz de articular palabra. Jamás se le pasó por su mente que su arma la invitaría alguna vez a ver un espectáculo nocturno, y menos después de las reprendas que le estaba dando por su irresponsabilidad.

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando una helada ventisca la golpeó por la espalda, meciendo fuertemente sus rubios cabellos. Tiritó por el frío enseguida, abrazándose a si misma para darse calor. Pensó que sí se quedaban por mucho tiempo, de seguro iban a pescar un resfriado.

— ¿Ver la luna? ¿Con este frío? Soul… si nos quedamos de seguro que nos resfriaremos… — aseguró.

El albino la miró directamente a los ojos.

— Por favor… ven a ver la luna conmigo… — imploró, sin quitar su vista de los ojos verdes de la chica.

Maka estaba extrañada. Soul nunca actuaba así, ¿acaso el frío le estará afectando el cerebro? Debe ser eso. Pero la mirada y el tono de voz que empleaba el albino eran tan suplicantes, que no se pudo negar a acompañarlo. Sólo sería un momento y ya.

La rubia sonrió y asintió. La guadaña, a cambio, le regaló otra sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento.

La chica caminó lentamente hacía la banca y se sentó al lado de Soul, quién la seguía con la mirada. Acto seguido, ambos dirigieron su vista hacía la luna deleitándose de su belleza.

Fue buena idea quedarse a contemplarla.

— Es luna llena… — murmuró Maka fascinada, sin despegar la vista del satélite — Es hermosa…

Soul asintió, sin decir palabra. En cambio, dirigió sus ojos rubíes hacía la chica. Ella sonreía inconscientemente, sin despegar su vista del cielo. Por ese mismo motivo, Soul podía ver como la luna se reflejaba en sus bonitos ojos verdes volviéndolos aún más hermosos. Y eso a él le encantaba.

— Maka… — murmuró. La chica volteó hacía él enseguida.

— ¿Qué pasa, Soul?

El albino se demoró unos segundos en contestar, como si se estuviera debatiendo mentalmente si seguir hablando o mejor callarse. Soltó un largo suspiro y miró a su técnica, quién lo miraba expectante e invitándolo a continuar.

— ¿Quieres saber por qué te pedí que vinieras a ver la luna conmigo?

Después de que Soul le formuló la pregunta, a Maka le entró una enorme curiosidad por saber la respuesta. O sea, su compañero nunca le había hecho ese tipo de peticiones. Y menos siendo el chico cool que siempre dice que es.

Por esa razón, asintió lentamente con la cabeza para que Soul le dijera la respuesta.

— Fue porque… amo cuando la luna se refleja en tus ojos — contestó el albino inmediatamente, acercando de forma lenta su rostro al de Maka — Y porque amo cuando eres bañada en su luz, hace que te veas cada vez más hermosa…

En las mejillas de la técnica apareció un prominente sonrojo una vez que Soul terminó de decir la última palabra. Y seguía ruborizándose cada vez más, ya que el chico cada vez acortaba más la distancia entre sus rostros, haciendo que sus labios quedaran a escasos milímetros.

— Te amo — susurró Soul de manera casi inaudible, pero Maka logró escucharlo. Dicho eso posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de la chica, besándola tiernamente. De esa dulce manera demostró todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Se separaron una vez que sus pulmones empezaron a pedir aire. Soul dirigió enseguida su vista otra vez hacía la luna. Maka, en cambio, se quedó estática en su lugar. Estaba completamente ruborizada, sin poder creer lo que su compañero había echo. Tímidamente se llevó sus dedos hacía sus labios, sintiendo un ligero pero reconfortante cosquilleo en ellos.

Su primer beso… se lo ha robado Soul. El chico que ella tanto amaba.

No alcanzó a decir ninguna palabra, cuando sintió como su compañero entrelazaba lentamente sus dedos con los suyos, juntando sus manos en una agradable sensación.

Soul dirigió su vista hacía el rostro de la chica. Ella lo miraba sorprendida, pero con un brillo de alegría en sus ojos. Su adorable sonrojo y su sonrisa infantil hicieron que Soul descubriera que ella era mucho más hermosa que el satélite que estaban observando. Y no tardó en confesárselo:

— Maka… eres más hermosa que la mismísima luna… — dijo en un susurro, sin despegar su vista de los ojos de su amada.

Maka sólo soltó una pequeña risita, dándole a entender que le había gustado el halago. Sonrió y apretó más su mano contra la del albino, haciendo que el calor de su tacto la llenara hasta su corazón.

— Soul… prométeme que siempre veremos la luna… juntos…

El chico le regaló una sonrisa y asintió. Luego, la volvió a besar dulcemente sellando así la promesa.

Estuvieron en el parque durante un tiempo más, con sus manos entrelazadas y abrazados para mantenerse en calor. Ni siquiera el frío nocturno logró que ellos rompieran su preciada promesa.

Y así estuvieron durante muchos años, siempre viendo la luna juntos. Y siguieron manteniendo su palabra de tal manera, que Soul le propuso matrimonio a Maka en una de sus tantas visitas al parque para ver al satélite, sólo que esa noche brillaba con todo su esplendor y hermosura, dando — literalmente — un verdadero espectáculo nocturno.

De esa manera, la luna se convirtió en el principal testigo del amor que ellos sentían uno por el otro. Y gracias a ella, logró consolidarse.

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Les gustó? No sé cuantas veces me golpeé la cabeza con mi mano mientras escribía esta historia, pero... a mi personalmente me gustó el resultado :3 Bueno, no sé uds., por eso les pediría que dejaran un review con un comentario o crítica constructiva :3 Así, tendré inspiración para la siguiente historia :D_

_PD: Sí, sí... subí la historia a mi blog xD Pero esta vez no puse adelanto u.u Porque aún no escribo el siguiente capítulo. Así que por favor, pido paciencia para que la inspiración llegue pronto y pueda concluir mis ideas D: Esfuerzo! allí voy~! :3_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	5. Historia 5

_**P**rimero que nada... ¡PERDÓN POR DEMORARME TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR! Pero como había dicho antes, me había quedado sin inspiración para continuar la historia ;-; Pero quería tenerla para San Valentín, así que me esforzé y bueno... aquí la tienen :D_

_Bueno, no es exactamente un "Especial de San Valentín" Pero igual intenté que fuera lo más romántico posible :3 Espero que tengan un lindo 14 de febrero con la persona que más quieren (En cambio, yo lo pasaré solita x3 Pero bueno...) Y si no tienen a alguien especial, espero que los pasen con alguien que quieran (no precisamente en el ámbito amoroso) como amigos :D (Ya, me calmo antes de que me enrede sola D:)_

_Y muchas gracias a las lindas personitas que me dejaron reviews *-* ¡Las quiero mucho! Les mando un abrazo de oso (?) a: **Yuuko Shiroi, Miyoko-chibi, vale-alice, Liz Wland hc, Nekita Lore-chan, The Mad Doll ' Yami Akuma, the-lady-of-darkness-97, Mary Eruka Evans **y **Kasumi-Keiko11**. Muchas gracias a todas :D _

_Ah! y este fic - tal como se lo prometí - se lo dedico a mi querida amiga **The Mad Doll ' Yami Akuma** :D Yami-chan, tal como te lo prometí~ :3 Espero que te guste y gracias por todos tus consejos :D Ahora, vayámos a matar kishins! (?) :D_

_Sin más que decir... Disfruten~! :D_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Atsushi Okubo. La trama sí es mía._

_

* * *

_

**A Life Full of Romantic Moments**

**Historia 5: **_Pesadillas_

…

**S**e revolcaba angustiada en su cama. Sollozaba. Lloraba. Hipaba. Apretaba con fuerza sus párpados y puños, deseando que todo este sufrimiento acabase pronto.

Estaba siendo víctima de una horrible pesadilla. Desde hace unas cuántas noches atrás siempre tenía terribles sueños, pero nunca ninguno se repetía. Siempre eran distintas pesadillas; no obstante, siempre tenían la misma consecuencia: Maka despertaba con un grito desgarrador y completamente aterrada.

Y esta vez no fue la excepción.

La rubia despertó profiriendo un enorme grito de terror. Su respiración estaba muy agitada y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, haciendo parecer que en cualquier momento iba a salirse de su caja torácica. Estaba empapada en sudor frío y sus pupilas entraban contraídas por el miedo que la embargaba. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas producto de las lágrimas que fluían libremente por sus ojos y que caían hasta su pijama, mojándolo.

Empezó a sollozar con fuerza, hasta que escuchó como unos presurosos pasos se acercaban hasta su puerta. Oyó como la tocaban delicadamente, para luego abrirla al no obtener respuesta por parte de la chica.

— ¿Maka? — era la voz de Soul, quién venía preocupado luego de despertar por el grito de su compañera — ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes pesadillas otra vez?

Una vez que Maka vio como Soul entraba lentamente a su habitación, se tapó rápidamente su rostro con las sábanas. Ella no quería que él la viera en ese estado, con los ojos vidriosos y completamente asustada. Ella no deseaba mostrarle su lado más débil, no al chico del cuál estaba tan profundamente enamorada. Además, estaba demasiado apenada ya que lo había vuelto a despertar con sus chillidos.

Apretó con fuerza la tela blanca que sostenía entre sus delgadas manos y suspiró, intentando relajarse. Mas todo intento seguía siendo en vano, seguía respirando con dificultad y lagrimeaba sin poder controlarlo.

Sintió como su cama se hundía a su lado, dándole a entender que Soul se había sentado junto a ella. Posteriormente, se percató como las sábanas que cubrían su cabeza eran removidas delicadamente. Cuando fueron retiradas completamente, advirtió que su pequeña lámpara que estaba en su velador estaba encendida.

Maka mantuvo la mirada gacha, pero percibía como su compañero la miraba fijamente. De cierto modo, agradeció que su sonrojo fuera fácilmente confundible con el rubor que aparece cuando una persona llora.

— ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla? — consultó el albino, mirándola con angustia.

La rubia, luego de unos segundos, asintió en silencio.

Soul suspiró intranquilo, para luego acariciar dulcemente la cabeza de su técnico. Él la amaba y odiaba verla sufrir de esa manera. Limpió con delicadeza las lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas de la chica. Luego, con la manga de su pijama, le secó con ternura sus verdes ojos.

Maka miró sorprendida a su arma, al mismo tiempo que un pequeño rubor adornaba su rostro. Soul le sonreía cálidamente, calmándola poco a poco. Su compañero siempre se preocupaba por ella, y siempre venía a consolarla después de despertar por las horribles pesadillas. Y eso, le encantaba.

— Gracias, Soul… — murmuró. En sus delgados labios se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

El albino sonrió torcidamente, queriéndole decir claramente "de nada".

Posteriormente, hubo unos cortos momentos de silencio. El chico miraba fijamente a la rubia, quién jugaba nerviosa con sus finos dedos y de vez en cuando abría la boca para decir algo, pero luego la volvía cerrar sin lograr articular palabra. La penetrante mirada de Soul simplemente la cohibía un montón.

Respiró con fuerza, para luego soltar un largo suspiro.

— E-esto… So-Soul… — balbució.

El aludido la miró interrogante, al mismo tiempo que ladeaba su cabeza para invitarla a continuar.

— Si… Si quieres puedes ir a do-dormir. Te he vuelto a de-despertar y ne-necesitas descansar…

Soul levantó los hombros sin interés.

— Sí tú dices… — respondió con indiferencia.

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama; pero en vez de irse a su habitación, que era lo que Maka creía que iba a hacer, se acostó en su lecho con una sonrisa infantil adornando su rostro.

La rubia sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban de sobremanera ante la repentina acción de su arma.

— ¿¡Qué crees qué e-estas ha-haciendo! — cuestionó completamente exaltada. Su idea original era no tartamudear; pero, por lo visto, no lo logró.

— Acostándome, ¿no ves? — respondió el muchacho desinteresadamente.

— ¡Pe-pero ésta es mí cama!

— ¿Acaso te molesto? — preguntó el albino con falsa inocencia. Ante la mirada de indignación de su técnica, empezó a hacer pucheros como un niño pequeño.

La chica suspiró resignada. Soul ya se estaba acomodando en su cama, dándole a entender que no se iba a ir por ningún motivo de ahí.

A pesar de que esta era una situación que podía ser fácilmente solucionada con un muy buen merecido Maka-Chop, la rubia decidió no hacerlo. ¿Por qué? Pues, se podría decir que le gustaba la cercanía que tenía en ese momento con su compañero. Sentirlo a su lado, consolándola y tranquilizándola con sólo sentir su presencia.

Era una hermosa sensación de calidez.

De manera inconsciente, comenzó a acariciar con suma delicadeza y ternura los blancos cabellos de Soul; los cuales eran sorprendentemente suaves al tacto. Mientras hacía ese acto de afecto, le agradecía mentalmente a su compañero por acompañarla.

— ¿Sabes? No me importa que me despiertes, pero odio como sufres a causa de esas estúpidas pesadillas — manifestó con seriedad el chico, arrebatándola de sus pensamientos. Posteriormente, se incorporó para quedar cara a cara con la rubia; dejándola sin la capacidad de seguir acariciando su albina cabellera — Tal vez… tal vez si duermo esta vez contigo, puedas dormir tranquilamente…

— ¿Eh? — ver a su arma abandonar su clásico comportamiento de chico indiferente para sonrojarse y apartar la mirada apenado, era algo demasiado poco común. Sin embargo; querer dormir con ella para asegurarse de que podrá dormir bien, simplemente la pilló de improviso. A causa de eso, se volvió a sonrojar intensamente.

No obstante, eso no quería decir que la decisión de Soul fue muy dulce de su parte.

De manera involuntaria, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica.

— Gracias, Soul… De verdad, gracias…

El muchacho la miró sorprendido, al mismo tiempo que un pequeño rubor tomaba lugar en sus mejillas. Acto seguido, sacudió su cabeza para eliminar todo rastro del sonrojo y le sonrió con una de sus clásicas sonrisas torcidas.

— Es lo que un compañero tan cool como yo haría — concluyó mirándola a los ojos. Al instante, volvió a acomodarse en la cama — Deberías acostarte también, Maka; no has podido dormir en varios días y eso no es bueno para tu salud…

La rubia asintió en silencio, haciéndole caso a su arma. Soul al instante apagó la luz de la lamparita y cubrió a ambos con las mantas y frazadas, aunque tomó en cuenta cobijar más a la chica para que no le diera frío en la noche.

Para sorpresa de Maka, Soul se acostó mirando hacía ella. Eso la hizo sentirse algo nerviosa e incómoda, por lo tanto, decidió que lo mejor era dormir dándole la espalda.

Ella ya no sentía temor, con sólo la presencia de Soul todo rastro de miedo había desaparecido. A cambio, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Intentaba mantenerse tranquila, para no molestar al muchacho, pero le estaba costando demasiado.

Estuvo unos cuántos minutos en silencio, sin poder dormir. Sentía como el cuerpo de Soul estaba tan cerca su espalda, la manera como su respiración golpeaba con suavidad su nuca y la sensación de que el calor de su cuerpo era traspasado al suyo.

Suspiró angustiada y se removió un poco en su lugar. Instantáneamente, sintió como Soul también se movía con cuidado. A los pocos segundos después; se percató que la mano de su compañero tanteaba con delicadeza su brazo e iba bajando poco a poco, sobresaltándola. De pronto, la mano del albino palpó el dorso de su extremidad y de improviso, entrelazó sus dedos con suavidad.

Maka abrió los ojos debido a la sorpresiva acción de su compañero, mientras sus mejillas se iban tiñendo velozmente de un adorable carmín. No sabía que hacer o que decir, así que prefirió quedarse quieta. ¿Qué significa este acto por parte de Soul? Acaso… ¿Acaso cree que aún sigue asustada y sólo quiere tranquilizarla?

Su pecho se oprimió ante el último pensamiento. La dulce amabilidad de Soul le encantaba, pero… ¿Qué es lo que piensa él al respecto? ¿Esto lo hará a gusto, o sólo por obligación ya que es su técnica?

Lo último le entristeció el corazón.

Inconscientemente, oprimió con fuerza la mano que mantenía entrelazada con su arma. Sentía una insana mezcla de emociones: tristeza, angustia, nerviosismo, ganas de llorar… Volvió a suspirar con melancolía e intentó zafarse del agarre de Soul, pero éste no se lo permitió. A cambio; apretó aún con mas fuerza su mano, pero teniendo cuidado de no llegar a lastimarla.

Por alguna razón que Maka desconocía, sintió la tentación de voltear hacía el chico. Al hacerlo, quedaron cara a cara y los ojos de ambos se cruzaron al instante. La distancia entre sus rostros era mínima, y los dos ponían sentir la respiración del otro golpeando con suavidad sus labios.

La rubia se volvió a sonrojar. El albino la miraba fijamente, como si quisiera leer su expresión; mas la técnica intentaba mantener un semblante serio.

— ¿Sigues asustada? — consultó el chico en un susurro, acariciando con ternura su cabello con su mano libre.

La muchacha no respondió. En cambio, bajó la mirada como un ademán de tristeza.

— ¿Por qué haces esto, Soul? — preguntó de manera casi inaudible, mas el muchacho alcanzó a oírlo. Por el tono de voz que empleó, supo que su compañera estaba apenada.

— ¿Eh? — fue lo único que salió de su boca en respuesta.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — Maka levantó la vista. A pesar de la escasa luz, proveniente de la luna, que iluminaba la habitación; Soul pudo notar que los ojos de su técnica estaban vidriosos, amenazando que lloraría en cualquier momento — ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? Últimamente te he despertado a causa de mis gritos y no te dejo dormir como se debe…

Pequeñas lágrimas rebeldes empezaron a recorrer las mejillas de la chica. Soul seguía viéndola fijamente, sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de la muchacha. Con la manga de su pijama de su extremidad libre, volvió a limpiar con delicadeza sus verdes ojos.

— ¿No te dije que siempre te protegeré? Aunque la causa sean pesadillas, yo siempre estaré a tu lado…

— ¿Es sólo por… obligación, ya que soy tu técnica? — le interrumpió la rubia con tristeza y con el corazón oprimido.

Soul frunció ligeramente el ceño. Luego, soltó un largo suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Sorpresivamente, acercó su rostro al de Maka y juntó con suavidad sus frentes.

— No lo hago por obligación, Maka. Lo hago porque… — se calló a la mitad de la oración. Se tomó unos instantes para respirar y exhalar con otro suspiro — porque te amo. Maka, la razón de la cual siempre te protegeré es porque estoy enamorado de ti. Nunca dejaré que nada te pase...

Los ojos esmeraldas de la muchacha se abrieron de sobremanera, debido a la repentina confesión. Además, estaba sonrojada a flor de piel.

¿Soul… la amaba? ¿Sus sentimientos eran correspondidos?

— Eso… ¿es verdad? — consultó tímidamente. Aún su mente no procesaba del todo la información.

— ¿No me crees?

— N-no es eso… sólo que… — titubeó nerviosa.

— ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

Maka no alcanzó a responder nada, ya que Soul había separado sus frentes y la estaba besando dulcemente. La muchacha se quedó estática en su lugar, sin saber que hacer. No obstante, empezó a cerrar con lentitud sus ojos para profundizar más aquel acto de amor. No era un beso apasionado, pero era tierno y romántico. Era un beso perfecto, el beso de sus vidas.

Una vez que se separaron, Soul volvió a juntar sus frentes con lentitud.

— ¿Ahora me crees? — preguntó con una sonrisa.

La rubia sonrió de manera avergonzada en modo de respuesta.

— ¿Me creerías tú si te digo que también te amo?

— ¿Lo haces? — cuestionó el albino.

Maka asintió en silencio. El muchacho al ver la afirmativa de la chica, volvió a sonreír con alegría. Acarició con su mano libre las suaves mejillas de la joven, para luego palpar sus rosados labios.

— Soul… prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo… — susurró de pronto la rubia, al mismo tiempo que iba cerrando lentamente sus párpados a causa del sueño. No poder dormir durante varias noches y la tranquilidad que la embargaba le estaban haciendo efecto.

— Te lo prometo… — afirmó, para luego volver a rozar los labios de su técnica.

Minutos más tarde, ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos; con sus manos dulcemente entrelazadas y sus frentes juntas, traspasando su calidez al otro en esa oscura y fría noche.

Y desde ese dulce anochecer, todos los malos sueños de la muchacha desaparecieron de súbito.

* * *

_Espero que le haya gustado :3 Bueno, quería decir que a los que creían que iba a ver lemmon perdón ;-; No porque vayan a dormir juntos quiere decir que lo vayan a hacer o.ó Ninguna de mis historias va a tener ni Lemmon ni Limme, así que a los que le gusta por favor, perdónenme. La razón que no escribo es porque aún soy inocente x3 y siento que estuviera haciendo algo malo :s ¡No quiero decir que los demás no deben escribir! ¡No, no! Todos tienen derecho a escribir lo que piensan :D Sólo que aún soy muy pequeña para ese ámbito x3 (?) ._._

_Bueno, espero que pongas sus comentarios, abucheos o críticas constructivas en un review :3 Aunque sea solo una palabrita me harán muy feliz :D_

_¡Ah! Y aún no pondré adelanto en mi blog porque... aún no escribo la siguiente historia ;w; Estoy esperando que la inspiración llegue a mí u.u _

_En fin, espero que tengan un lindo día de San Valentín :3_

_¡Hasta la próxima historia!_


	6. Historia 6

_**¡H**ola lindas personitas! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, hoy vengo con un drabble que, bueno... sé que no es la gran cosa xD Pero quiero que sepan que lo escribí con cariño *o* Si quedo cortito es porque - aparte que es un drabble x3 (?) - lo escribí a manito en Hikari-chan (mi cuaderno para fics x3), y ahí parecía más largo xD _

_Quiero agradecerle desde mi alma a: **QiQi A, Miyoko-chibi, Mary Eruka Evans, valeziiTha**, _**the-lady-of-darkness-97, **_**Cheethan Black, ****Candy-san, **_**yuki chan, Liz Wland hc **_y__ **The Mad Doll ' Yami Akuma. **__¡Muchas gracias a todas por sus lindos comentarios! ¡Me hacen llorar de emoción T^T!_

_En fin... no los molesto más x3 ¡A leer!_

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Atsushi Okubo. El resto de la trama sí es mío.**_

**_

* * *

_**

**A Life Full of Romantic Moments**

**Historia 6: **_Mi amado ladrón_

…

**S**iempre he pensado que Soul actúa como un verdadero ladrón.

No lo digo porque hurte objetos materiales y atente contra la ley, si no, porque siempre logra "apropiarse" de una parte de mí. Él se ha apoderado de mis sentimientos, y también se ha adueñado de una parte importante de mi alma.

Y como un auténtico delincuente, jamás se arrepiente de sus actos.

¿Cuántas veces ha conseguido arrebatarme una sonrisa con sus buenas actitudes?

¿Cuán variadas veces me ha susurrado seductoramente en mi oído, despojándome de toda cordura?

¿Cuántas veces me ha quitado un suspiro, producido por sus dulces caricias?

¿Cuán a menudo me ha arrebatado una lágrima de alegría, a causa de sus tiernas palabras?

¿Cuán variadas veces se ha ganado un sonrojo de mi parte, por sus atrevidas acciones?

¿Cuántas veces ha llamado mi atención, haciendo que lo vea?

¿Cuántos abrazos míos ha logrado obtener?

¿Cuántas veces ha conseguido tomar mi mano, entrelazando delicadamente nuestros dedos?

¿Cuántas veces van ya que me ha arrebatado un "te amo" de mis labios?

¿Cuántas veces me ha tomado desprevenida y ha aprovechado esa oportunidad para robarme un beso?

Para todas esas preguntas que rondaban por mi mente, solamente tenía una respuesta: simplemente, ya había perdido la cuenta.

Por esa razón, estoy segura que Soul se comporta como un experto bandido.

Así que, decidí dárselo a conocer:

— Soul, eres un verdadero ladronzuelo — le manifesté un día, haciendo que me mirara perplejo — Deberían arrestarte…

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — me preguntó, claramente confundido por mis repentinas palabras.

— Porque… — me tomé unos cuántos segundos para continuar — ¡tú has robado mi corazón!

Mi novio me quedó mirando atónito, mientras sus mejillas adquirían un lindo tono carmín. Yo sólo solté una risita, para luego sonreírle con dulzura.

— Pero, ¿sabes?; tú siempre serás mi amado ladrón, Soul.

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Les gustó? Sé que no fue la gran cosa... pero me esforcé mucho para hacerlo. _

_¡Kami-sama! Soul es tan lindo con Maka *o* ¡Es tan endemoniadamente sexy y a la vez tan dulce y tierno! Ne~, Soul, ¿Sabes que te has robado cientos corazones de chicas - aparte del de Makita - con tus lindas actitudes, incluyendo el mío */*?_

_Soul: Ja, es algo común que un chico tan cool como yo haya robado muchos corazones de chi... ¡Espera! ¿Incluyendo el tuyo o.o?_

_Naomi: Sí, Soul. ¡Pero siempre te digo que has robado mi corazón x3! _

_Soul: Esto... gracias, pero..._

_Naomi: No te preocupes :D Si eres feliz con Maka, yo soy feliz ^^_

_Soul: Gracias, Naomi-chan *sonríe*_

_Bueno, dejando atrás el sentimentalismo con Soul, quiero decir que esta es la última historia que subiré hasta que me cambie de ciudad y vuelva a tener internet. Ya quedan muy pocos días para que me cambie y la verdad, aunque tenga a Hikari-chan (mi cuaderno x3), igual me demoro escribiendo por falta de inspiración; así que no alcanzaré a tener otra :/ ¡Pero les prometo, sinceramente, que cuando tenga una historia y tenga internet y tiempo, la subo! ¡Lo juro por Soul que esta a mi lado (?)! _

_Aprovechando que Soulcito está aquí, ne~ Soul ¿quieres despedirte de nuestras queridas lectoras de la manera más sexy posible? Onegaii~ *-*_

_Soul: *suspira* ¿De la manera más sexy posible? Bueno, si tú dices... *se aclara la garganta*_

_Naomi: ¡Yay! *o* _

_Soul: *hablando seductoramente y guiñando un ojo* Les mando un enorme beso a todas las hermosas lectoras que leen las historias de esta loca chica. De verdad, las quiero mucho a todas; espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto *lanza un beso*_

_Naomi: *Se derrite* Kyaaa~! ¡Soul! ¡Con eso de seguro te has robado más corazones! *o* _

_Bueno, ahora Soul me ha vuelto a robar el corazón x3 En fin... cuídense mucho ¡y espero que nos veamos pronto! :D_


	7. Historia 7

_**W**oo~ Luego de **meses** sin poder escribir nada, ¡Al fin terminé una historia! Quiero pedirle perdón a todas por no cumplir mi promesa de escribir u.u Sé que soy mala persona pero... me faltaba tiempo e inspiración. Y siendo sincera, ocupaba los escasos tiempos que tenía para mirar internet para descargar capítulos de anime u.u Así que realmente lo siento..._

_Esperando que me perdonen, les traigo esta historia que espero que les guste :3 No quedó como quería eso sí... pero bueno... puse todo mi esfuerzo c:_

_Ya, no las molesto más... y además estoy apurada D:_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo._

**_¡A leer!_**

* * *

**A Life Full of Romantic Moments**

**Historia 7: **_El mundo al revés._

…

**M**i entrecejo estaba fruncido hasta su máximo punto, y sentía como en cualquier momento explotaría de indignación. Te lancé una mirada furibunda, mientras tú sólo me mirabas con arrogancia, con una estúpida sonrisa burlesca adornando tu estúpido rostro.

— ¡Idiota! — Te insulté con rabia — ¡Deja de molestarme!

A pesar de haber empleado un tono de voz amenazante, sólo logré que la estúpida sonrisa que dibujaban tus labios se ensanchara aún más.

— ¿Mmm? ¿Me hablas a mí? — Preguntaste con falsa inocencia — Yo no te estoy molestando, sólo te estoy diciendo la verdad: actúas como nerd, te vistes como nerd, o mejor dicho, eres una nerd. Nunca haces nada divertido, sólo te encierras a leer. Además, eres terca, enojona y muy poco femenina.

Me estabas sacando de quicio. Literalmente me estabas sacando de quicio. Sentía unas terribles ganas de golpearte con mi libro con todas mis fuerzas, mas preferí contenerme.

— ¿Y piensas que esa es la manera correcta de manifestármelo, Soul? ¿Hiriendo mis sentimientos?

— No seas exagerada. Sólo te estoy dando consejos… no, críticas constructivas para que mejores tu horrible carácter — sentenciaste intentando parecer serio, pero se notaba que las ganas de reírte te estaban consumiendo. En seguida, apoyaste tu cabeza con una mano, y con la otra tapaste tu boca, ya que sucumbiste ante la tentación de las risas.

Apreté con fuerza mis puños.

— Cómo si tú no tuvieras defectos, Soul — exclamé.

— Eso no es lo que dicen las miles de chicas que me mandan cartas implorando que sea su compañero.

— Esas chicas tienen mal gusto. No saben que eres un estúpido arrogante — manifesté — Además, no sé que te crees tanto… como si fueras tan guapo.

— Por lo menos soy más guapo que tú, fea.

Esta bien, eso sí me dolió. Escuchar esas palabras de ti, que hemos vivido tantas cosas juntos, tantos hermosos momentos, duele… y mucho.

No me contuve más, y me acerqué con furia hacía ti. Tú me miraste asustado, y rápidamente cubriste tu rostro con tus brazos, esperando de seguro mi Maka-Chop, el cual nunca te llegó. Ante esa acción, levantaste tu mirada y me miraste con confusión. Te miré directo a tus ojos rojos, demostrándote toda la furia que sentía en ese momento. Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero no soltaría ninguna. No frente a ti.

— ¡Estúpido Soul! ¡No me hables más! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!— te grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Tú me miraste confundido, para luego fruncir el ceño con indignación.

— Pues bien, no te hablo más. Te odio, nerd. No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando te acepté como mi compañera…

El ruido sordo del golpe de mi mano en tu mejilla calló tus palabras. No quise escuchar más oraciones hirientes. No me detuve a ver tu reacción, sólo me dí media vuelta y me dirigí con pasos rápidos a mi habitación.

Sólo me detuve unos segundos frente a la puerta, con la manilla entre mis temblorosas manos.

— Te odio, Soul… — murmuré herida. Y enseguida entré a mi pieza.

Me lancé boca abajo contra la cama y abracé un peluche de jirafa que Patty me había regalado en mi pasado cumpleaños. No lloraba, pero tenía la autoestima destruida. Se sentía como si mi corazón se hubiera roto en miles de pedazos filosos y viajaran por mi torrente sanguíneo, hiriéndome sin piedad alguna. Me dolía todo y me costaba respirar. Las hirientes palabras salidas de los labios de mi compañero se repetían en mi mente, como un eco profundo e interminable.

Seguía sin llorar, y tampoco quería hacerlo. Mejor dicho, no iba a hacerlo. Había logrado contener mis lágrimas. Me abracé con más fuerza al pequeño peluche, mientras miraba sin ver las diversas manchas del animal.

Las palabras de Soul me dolieron, y mucho. Duele cuando tu compañero, con quién has compartido diversos momentos y siempre ha estado contigo, te diga tantas palabras crueles y dolorosas. Sentía como me destruía lenta y dolorosamente por dentro.

Soul, ¿qué fue lo qué pasó?

-w-

Las horas habían pasado lentamente y el silencio ya se estaba haciendo incómodo. Suspiré con tristeza. Aún seguía sobre mi cama, pero esta vez tenía mis piernas abrazadas y la espalda apoyada contra la pared. El peluche de jirafa descansaba a un lado, mirándome con sus profundos ojos de plástico.

De pronto, se escuchó como unos suaves pasos se acercaban hacía mi habitación. Instantáneamente, se escucharon unos cuántos golpes contra la puerta.

Era obvio de quién se trataba.

— Maka, tenemos que hablar… — exclamaste. Tu voz sonaba bastante serena, pero con un cierto tono de desánimo.

— No quiero hablar con nadie — murmuré lo suficientemente alto para que me escucharas desde el otro lado de la puerta — Y menos contigo…

— Maka, por favor… — me imploraste.

No quise responder. Debiste haber creído que había accedido y tomaste mi silencio como afirmativa, ya que abriste la puerta a los pocos segundos.

Entraste lentamente a la habitación, y te posicionaste frente a mí. No deseaba mirarte a la cara, así que miré hacía otra dirección, esquivando tu penetrante mirada. Mi ceño se frunció de manera inconsciente.

— Maka… — me llamaste. Debido a que no recibiste ninguna reacción de mi parte, volviste a insistir: — Maka… mírame…

Suspiré resignada e hice lo que me pedías. Mantuve mi rostro serio en todo momento, al igual que tú. Sin embargo, tanto tu expresión como tus ojos me decían que estabas arrepentido.

— ¿A qué viniste? — cuestioné, esperando a que comenzaras a hablar.

— ¿No es obvio? Vine a disculparme por mis palabras… — murmuraste — Maka, todo lo que te dije en realidad no es cierto. Nada de lo que te dije es cierto…

— ¿A no?

— No. Escúchame, Maka… Lo que te dije… no es lo que realmente pienso de ti. Sé que herí tus sentimientos, y me siento pésimo por eso. Yo no quería…

Callaste, sin poder terminar la frase. Estoy segura que fue debido a que viste como las lágrimas fluían rebeldes desde mis ojos. Me dije que no iba a llorar y por lo visto no pude mantener mi promesa. No quería que me vieras en ese estado, así que tapé mi rostro con mis manos e intenté calmarme, sin mucho éxito. Sentí como de un momento a otro, tu mano se posaba sobre mi cabeza y me acariciabas con dulzura, en un vano intento de que me tranquilizara… o te perdonara.

— Soul eres un idiota. Un verdadero idiota — te insulté sin culpa mientras me secaba las lágrimas con las mangas de mi polera. Instantáneamente, levanté mi rostro y te miré directo a los ojos — Realmente heriste mis sentimientos…

En tu rostro se formó una expresión de dolor. Quitaste tu mano de mi cabeza y te echaste hacía atrás, deprimido. Acto seguido, lanzaste un suspiro lleno de melancolía y una de tus manos se posó sobre tu nuca.

— Lo sé, lo sé… — murmuraste — Es por eso que vine a disculparte…

— ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste, Soul? ¿Qué querías demostrar hiriéndome de esa manera? — Cuestioné, mirándote con impaciencia y tristeza — ¿Qué eres mejor que yo? ¿Es eso?

De tus labios se volvió a escapar un suspiro de melancolía. Tu mirada se posó por un segundo en la mía, sin embargo, la bajaste instantáneamente. Te acercaste un poco hacía mi cama y te sentaste a un lado mío.

— ¿Sabes, Maka? En este mundo hay distintos tipos de personas. Hay personas que pueden decir sus sentimientos claramente, sin embargo… hay otras que no pueden ser tan claros — manifestaste con seriedad. De pronto, tu mirada se volvió a posar en la mía. Noté como en tu rostro se formaba un sonrojo, cosa que me sorprendió un poco. Me mantuve en silencio todo el tiempo, esperando a que continuases — Yo nunca pensé en ti de esa manera… es más… todo lo que te dije era exactamente lo contrario a yo pensaba…

Sentí como esta vez mi rostro se sonrojaba. De un momento a otro, todo cobraba sentido. ¿Lo contrario, dices? ¿Acaso debo buscar el antónimo de todo lo que me dijiste, para descubrir tus verdaderos sentimientos?

Comencé a recordar cada una de las palabras que me habías dicho anteriormente; cada uno de los insultos que tenían algo escondido:

Lo contrario de fea… _bonita._

Lo contrario de odio… _amor._

Cuando me dijiste _"Te odio"_, lo que en verdad quisiste decir es…

— El mundo al revés, ¿eh? — susurré con una sonrisa, una vez que había recordado y entendido todo.

Me miraste avergonzado y bajaste la mirada. Estaba segura que estabas pensando en algo como "como un chico tan cool como yo pudo haber dicho algo tan vergonzoso…" o algo así. Por lo menos, te conocía bastante para creer que eso pensabas en este instante.

Siendo sincera conmigo misma, me sentía un poco arrepentida. Claramente ya no te odiaba, y nunca lo hice. Pensar… que todo se originó por un malentendido… un estúpido malentendido…

— Soul… tuviste que haberte explicado antes… — murmuré sonriente.

— Lo sé — me interrumpiste — pero yo no podía… Yo no podía expresarme con claridad… Lo siento…

No dejé que siguieras con tus palabras. Rápidamente me acerqué a ti, a tal punto que nuestros rostros se separaban por escasos milímetros. Murmuré con dulzura tu nombre y sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo, posé mis labios sobre los tuyos. A pesar de que mantenía mis ojos cerrados, estaba segura de que mi repentina acción te había tomado por sorpresa.

Al separarnos, te miré directo a los ojos; expresándote toda mi alegría a través de ellos. Tu me miraste sorprendido, y con dificultad murmuraste mi nombre:

— Maka…

Solté una risita infantil, y coloqué mi dedo índice sobre tus labios, silenciándote.

— No digas nada. Estamos en el mundo a revés, ¿no? Pues en ese caso, te odio. Te odio Soul, con toda mi alma… y estoy muy arrepentida de que seas mi compañero…

En un principio me miraste un poco confundido. Sin embargo, a los escasos segundos comprendiste, y también soltaste una risita. Enseguida, entrelazaste con delicadeza nuestros dedos de nuestras manos y acercaste un poco tu rostro al mío.

— Con que con esas estamos, ¿eh, Maka? — Dijiste, mientras una de tus típicas sonrisas adornaban tu rostro — Bueno… entonces yo también debería decir que te odio con toda mi alma…

Ambos sonreímos con ternura en nuestros ojos. Tú acercaste aún más tu rostro, volviendo a juntar nuestros labios, sedientos de amor. Eché mis brazos a tu cuello y tú me abrazaste por la cintura. Nuestros cuerpos juntos, uno al otro, demostrando todo lo que no lográbamos demostrar a través de palabras; sólo con caricias y dulces besos.

Estuvimos toda la noche juntos, riendo con alegría y diciendo "Te odio" cada cinco segundos. Pero ambos sabíamos que en realidad no era eso lo que queríamos expresar; sino, todo lo contrario.

Porque estamos en el mundo al revés, ¿no, odiado Soul?

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Sé que es un final fail D': Pero no sean crueles u.u Bueno, esta bien... Me lo merezco :'c Intenté hacer narrador en segunda persona, espero que me haya quedado bien x3 Se me ocurrió en un momento que estaba pensando en el mundo al revés (?) y wala~! (?) vino esto a la mente..._

_Bueno... debo irme D: estoy apurada u.u Sólo quiero decir que no sé cuando volveré a escribir... cuando la inspiración llegue, supongo... pero amo escribir, así que no lo dejaré, ¿vale?_

_¿Review? *-*_


End file.
